narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mifune Tetsumi
"You Shinobi don't understand the basics of perception, can't you tell you won't survive if you dare try to fight a Samurai.. In a group we are Invincible, but individually is where our powers are truly shown" - Mifune to a group of Shinobi Mifune Hirayama Oda Tetsumi (三船哲, Tetsumi Mifune) is a highly world renown Samurai who is currently Leading the Land of Iron . Mifune has been General ever since the time of the Previous General Mifune. He was the one who introduced the Samurai ranking system at a small age of 25 only several years after he became a Fully fledged Samurai. Mifune was a sole survivor of an event in the land of Iron named the Tetsumi Purge In which the Tetsumi clan was becoming unfathomable with powerful it was making the other clans jealous and they all joined forces to destroy the Tetsumi clan, Mifune however was one of the only few survivors to escape and continued living. Mifune was given the accolade of the Bladed fang of the North (北刃牙, Kitahaga) Due to residence within the most north part of the Land of Iron when in the Tetsumi clan before the Tetsumi Purge. During the Tetsumi purge Mifune managed to escape with his brother, being at a young age of seven Mifune was forced to take his first life. It was from what point on Mifune was a killer, the taste, scent and sight of blood thrilled his body, It soothed his sences with every kill. The smell of blood engulfed his senses with something undescribable, he enjoyed killing and often slaughtered entire clans who once rebelled against the Tetsumi. Being the Current General of the Land of Iron, Mifune's skills in Kenjutsu are said to be the best of all the lands, having trained with a sword since he was a mere child, his skill can only be imagined byShinobi who use weapons. His skills have been shown when Mifune created two of his own uniqueKenjutsu stances, the Kensuton and the Tetsu Okami Dansu, both are two of Mifune's most fierce techniques not only for Mifune, but also across the Lands, being near the pinicle of Sword Arts Mifune has been given Flee on Sight ''Orders if anyone were to come across him in battle. Scattered with the horrors of his past, Mifune, despite being general is frowned upon for what he once was. Some saying during several years he turned into a demon which terroised the lands. His thrist for blood was growing day by day, he yearned for the scent, aroused for the sight of blood cascading down the metal of his blade. He was one of the largest Fears across the Samurai nation. Those brave enough to face the wrath of Mifune were left dead underneath the crimson snow. Tainted with blood Appearance Even though being aged well into his fifties, Mifune doesn't look largely older than a man within his early twenties. He bears large black hair usually kept within a pony-tail form kept tight by a small silk cord, his hair cascades down the back to the edge of his shoulder blades. Mifune originally had both his eyes an almost snow white color, but after a battle he was wounded and lost an eye, giving him a large scar over his Left eye. Due to this Mifune with the aid of a Shinobi's healing skill, implanted a new eye taking color of a brown eye giving him multicolored eyes. His eyes are enhanced by small reading glasses which he has spoken about saying "they are for style" with a large smile. Usually Mifune's attire consists of a crimson red samurai body armor, '''Hono no Tatchi' his own custom made armor with large abilities to absorb and repel flame based attacks. Mifune is usually seen with his armor showing or with his red and black Kimono over his armor, making him look defenseless. Many years ago when Mifune was still a rouge and wandering Samurai, he began to create a small Organization given the title of the Seven Samurai Warlords Said to be the greatest Samurai and Kenjutsu users around the Samurai nations and also even venturing into the world of the Shinobi. Mifune was said to be the greatest Samurai. Every Member was given a very unique Attire. Sky blue kimono's similar to Mifune's ordinary dress like clothing. Many had traditional longer hair kept within a tailed bundle. Mifune and others wore large white headbands which kept their hair up within the bun they wished. Other than the basic blue Kimono they were free to wear what they wished, Mifune sticking to his normal roots of attire only with the required lighter blue Kimono. The Seven Samurai Warlords stuck with Mifune and his leadership, which eventually turned him into the next General of the Land of Iron The Seven Samurai, once attained their new headquarters within the Land of Iron's main city, they kept the same look as before with the new addition of being coated with Samurai armor. Mifune's attire changed drastically, swapping from the dull red to a lighter blue styled type of clothing. Personality A man who isn't good with words, often making things he tells blunt and how they should be, without sugar coating. Mifune was considered a loner when the Tetsumi clan was still all alive, the Purge didn't help this cause keeping him being more of a loner than before. He was never good with words which was one of the reasons why he had few friends, this made him cold, heartless and unforgiving. Mifune at times used to become annoying just to get people to interact with him. Relentless and showing no remorse, Mifune was truly trained to become a ruthless killer. He dares not to show emotion or sympathy to anyone regardless of gender or age, he was raised as the perfect warrior. An Assassin. Mifune doesn't care about his outward appearance, he just trains to improve his fighting abilities. He lives for battle. He speaks about himself and how he threw away all emotions due to them making him weaker. As a powerful, high respected Samurai, Mifune isn't only feared for his strength across the lands, with a nation of the finest warriors at the palms of his fingers, He can easily install fear into one's body. He, like the Tetsumi clan have had a lust for blood and money, after the Purge, Mifune went into hiding and becoming a sword for hire, fighting for the highest payer. Rumor said that Mifune actually changed sides mid-battle due to him getting a better offer than his original side. Mifune doesn't choose to do anything for free, he requires a reward for even the little assistance. Although his normal Lust for blood and money, he has shown to be loyal and caring, he saved a small dire wolf as a child and raised it back to health, that Dire wolf furthermore became his partner in battle. An animal originally born for a Shinobi was taken in by a Samurai and raised to better health. Mifune however was still shaded by his past something which kept him awake at night, if he obtained any sleep he often awoke in a cold sweat. The nightmares of the killing, the blood and the fear shown of their faces as he cut them down haunted his mind for days upon end. Mifune's life is shouldered in dark history, during the years following the Tetsumi Purge Mifune changed into a relentless killer, he showed no mercy. He was spoken about as if a demon, a myth of the lands.Given the moniker The Bladed Demon (刃の鬼, Ha no Oni). was one of the many names which he carried along burdened with him. Any task he was given with a solid payment, Mifune would do without any hesitation, anyone who came across the blade of Mifune were sure only to survive with either a payment of money or having a faster speed than him. The speed however was fixed upon the creation of Minashigo his large pole-arm which can be used as a Javelin. Often making anyone who fixes eyes upon the demon often never see light again. The Land of Iron feared the strength of Mifune and often sent large clans of Samurai out to kill a single person. During the development stages of his Kensuton, these clans provided an easy way to test his arsenal of destruction on the soft touch of human skin. During these years Mifune loathed company, he was an assassin. He haunted for his prey solo. Any who tried teaming up with the relentless killer were often found dead by the side of a road. He lived for one goal. Death. Mifune once was paid to purge a clan of lower-ranked Samurai, he spared no lives. Women, Children. They were all victim to his cold metal, the clan lord was brutally tortured before finally being slaughtered. Whilst doing this whole event, he carried a smile across his face History The Arrival Born into one of the strongest Samurai clans known throughout the Land of Iron, the Tetsumi clan was Mifune Tetsumi. Born as the next heir to the clans throne Mifune was a spoilt child even in his younger days. Mifune's parents accompanied his every need for one ultimate goal. When he was able to stand he would begin his training to become the ultimate Samurai, the rightful leader of the Tetsumi clan. As an infant Mifune was protected by his parents and his only other family, his step-brother, Niall Tetsumi. Mifune looked up to Niall even at such a young age, he treated him as a real brother. As Mifune began to slowly age he was soon able to stand and talk, Upon this stage his father and brother began to take Mifune out into the harsh lands of the Tetsumi forest, he was tasked with survival. Mifune would get accompanied out into the forest before getting abandoned in order to strengthen his mind, he needed to think as a Samurai, he needed to become a hunter and not the hunted. The very first survival training Mifune attended was on his fifth birthday. He was gifted with a small dagger, a family heirloom which was given to Mifune's father when he was a child also. The fifth birthday was something large within the Tetsumi clan, it showed when a boy started his journey towards becoming a Samurai, A real warrior, one to protect the Clan, and for Mifune, the start of a road to become the Tetsumi Clan leader. Equipment Mifune, being a Samurai is a master of the sword. His collection of weaponry range from Wakizashi and Nodachi's with anything between. After his battle with the previous General Mifune, the blade wielded by him was taken and kept for Mifune Tetsumi. The blade named Kurosawa which he took is one of his greatest blades created by any Samurai. Mifune has a plethora of blades ranging from Katana's down to the smaller Wakizashi. His skill with every blade is superior, he is well versed with the anatomy of each blade and can identify where the blades are strongest and even the weakest. Minashigo: (孤児, Lit. meaning Orphan) A blade created and wielded by the legendary Samurai Mifune Tetsumi. Minashigo is a detachable pole-arm like weapon which once detached becomes two blade like weapons. Whilst remaining in it's pole-arm form, it can be used like a normal staff, a javelin as a throwing weapon. Once detached both blades can be used similar to two Katana's, one the size of a Wakizashi, the other resembles a Katana length decorated blade with a large flat surface capable for large stab wounds or Minashigo is capable of cutting from all different directions. Mifune is a Sojutsu (Art of the Spear) Master, it was easily shown when he wields Minashigo, he can inject his own Chakra into the weapon to make a sharper edge of the blade of extend the length ever so slightly. Once using the large blade Mifune has created multiple "Dances" he uses with the blade either in it's attached form or even separated into the dual blades. Several of the attacks combine both staff and two bladed attacks making for ultimate confusion when it comes to battles. The pole-arm is strong enough to be used similar to a pole vault, it can easily hold Mifune's weight even when wearing heavy Samurai armor. Honō no tatchi: (炎のタッチ, Lit. Touch of the Flame) Forged by Mifune and another blacksmith within one of the greatest Mountains of the Land of Iron. With aid of scorching flames of Fire Release and the vapors of Water Release to create a masterpiece of armor bearing a strong durability with a source of power bathed in flames after its completion and sealed within its surface was the source of it's power or "fire" if one would call that giving a strong absorbing technique to take it within it the flames of those who dare attack the wielder of this armor and converting the opposing flames into chakra for the wielder of the armor The way it works seems rather simple where the flames of any fire related attack that makes contact within the armor of the wielder is absorbed into the armor causing the armor to heat up on the outside forming steam off the armor and making it glow with the heat before it settles down giving the wielder more chakra in the fire element which can be used of course more fire element techniques or generally normal techniques which the wielder can use. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Strength: '''Training with large heavy blades day to day Mifune gained the needed muscles to gain immense strength. Having also trained highly in one more Shinobi skills, Taijutsu. Mifune had a keen edge within the Hand to Hand combat, being able to take on many Samurai at a time and manage to stay with the advantage despite initially starting with a disadvantage. Mifune has learnt the Samurai techniques of Akaido a form of Hand to Hand combat and also Kenjutsu. He has incorperated a form of Kick-boxing Taijutsu style into his forms of attack, making for a blade or fist than switching around. These Taijutsu stances also included in his title of '''Master of 1,000 Stances. Enhanced Speed: '''Being a Samurai, they wear immensely heavy armor to such a degree they are almost just overly sized weights put onto a Samurai's body. When wielding the large armours they have speed rather deadly, but without the armor, they can reach speeds nearing the Fourth Raikage "A". Skills so great they just seem to "vanish" than "reappear" in another spot. Having trained wearing the armor for the better half of their lives they have adapted to the large weights and often wear their armours around the lands. Mifune's large Samurai armor often gets remade and more weight put into the Metal for continuous endurance training and durability training, giving him more speed after every month of adding more weight to it. '''Immense Reflexes: Being within the same ways as his speed, The large heavy weighted armor he wears and once wore as a child effected not only his speed but his reaction time and reflexes were enhanced. The weight of the armor applied pressure to his arms making him need more use of his muscles to keep up with his largely improved speed. His reflexes are shown when he practices Iaidō which needs both speed and power. Mifune, Bearing the gift of immense speed and reflexes is often compared to speeds greater than Shinobi, even almost without armor rivalling the speeds of the Former Raikage "Ay" Sojutsu Master: '''The art of the Spear is well versed for Mifune, trained with Minashigo, his polearm like weapon for many years before a initial reveal of his weapon his skill was refined to that of a masters. Making simple techniques have mass effect. Designed and created his own "Dance" for the blade he is often training to design more attacks for the dance. Mifune despite having any Chakra natures is capable of inserting Chakra into his weapon Minashigo and with the twirl of the blade can infuse wind into the circle whilst spinning around, he can release the wind in a tornado like fashion. '''Skilled Black Smith: '''Having helped create his powerful armor, Mifune has a keen insight of the art of smithery and knows his way around a forge. Forging many swords for himself and the other Samurai within the Land of Iron, Mifune is a highly skilled Blacksmith, said to be one of the best within the lands he is often sought upon for a creation of a blade or any type of weapon. Not being refined to only swords, his skill and imagination are the key, he can create rather unique swords or even Spears similar to his own weapon. Minashigo. Being trained with the assistance of a Shinobi, he can easily call for his help to gift the weapons he creates with a power, making an armor with fire resistance similar to his Hono no Tatchi or making a blade enbroided with Lightning Chakra. To make up for a lack of Chakra natures, Mifune and other Samurai use Shinobi to embed their weapons with chakra to use when attacking, Mifune for instance has a small wakizashi which uses lightning release chakra when Mifune inputs his own chakra into the blade. Kenjutsu '''Master Swordsmen: Being born within the Land of Iron, a Samurai filled land, Mifune was in pre-adolecences when he picked up his first sword. Having refined his skills immensely over the five decades since his first time holding a blade. Mifune is a highly skilled swordsmen who is more than capable of executing large, powerful and deadly attacks without seeming to need more concentration or energy, he can manipulate fast rapid paced attacks all sheathed with Chakra making for a deadlier attack. One of Mifune's attack methods is striking at multiple directions constantly aiming to catch his opponents off guard and hoping to get a stab or slash wound in with one of his many blades. Mifune's kenjutsu knowledge is far great when he was once named the Master of 1,000 Stances for his immense knowledge of Stances, ranging from all across the Samurai lands and even Shinobi lands, Mifune has knowledge of almost every Kenjutsu user's fighting stance. He took an interest in Kumogakure for their use of swords, trying to become semi-samurai like Shinobi. Mifune used to travel to the land of Lightning and studied their ways of fighting. Being at the pinnacle of all Sword arts, Mifune is classed as one of the few masters with the sword. Having slain his first opponent at the young age of seven, he has been training of his skills for over five decades. Only a few dare challenge the skills of Mifune in Kenjutsu, those who do, end up either deceased or mortally wounded. His skill was so great any Samurai or even Shinobi who came to face Mifune in battle was given Flee on Sight Status making for any confrontation, they should leave or face death. Even Shinobi who have heard of the almighty Mifune Tetsumi dare challenge him. The result often resulting in death. Having trained extensively for many years Mifune is often getting confronted for hire like his old times as a rouge wanderer. Having rumored to have slaughtered a large Samurai clan in a single night, Mifune's Kenjutsu is unmatched. The previous General named Mifune was also defeated in battle versing Mifune Tetsumi. The one man who defeated the once thought greatest Samurai of all times. Whilst not containing himself just to swords, Mifune can use a plethora of weapons, his large staff like weapon Minashigo a great example of this. Being more than capable of switching from pole-arm to Katana in an instant, his skill haven't been defeated by anyone. Samurai nor Shinobi. Mifune isn't only a master at single or dual wielding swords, his skill and training going far into the knowledge of the blade. From pure mastery Mifune was taught secrets of tri-wielding blade and more, his skill almost doubles thousand fold when adding more blades, his ways and form of attack changes drastically between the multiple of blades. His skill even having trained with wielding Six blades at once during a large clan invasion, Mifune stole blades from the fallen and slaughtered most of the opposing Samurai and Shinobi which banded together to strike an invasion towards the land of Iron. Being at the pinnacle of swords Mifune was inter graded his large pole-arm weapon Minashigo into his skills of the blade being able to wield that in one hand and several blades within his free hand making for a devastating flurry of attacks coming at rapid speeds and angles. Having immense mastery of the skills in Iaidō, Mifune like the previous land of Iron General, Mifune. They were both masters within the Iaidō stance. The art of drawing the blade, making a fast precise laceration than re-sheathing the blade. Mifune with ultimate ease can cut down his opponents which what appears little to no effort required, his blades are refined to be able to cut even the smallest of objects. Mifune speaks of his blades sharpness being "Able to shave the wings off a fly". He goes through a daily routine of sharpening his blades to keep the finest quality and sharpness of a blade throughout the lands Trained by his skillful father and brother before the initial start of the Tetsumi Purge, Mifune was trained to kill at an early age. Since he could hold a blade in hand Mifune started a rough and terrifying training regime to strengthen his body so he was able to cut through a bone of a human or animal. He spent many months in survival training out in immense terrain, all by himself. Given only clothing and a blade. Mifune attended multiple training sessions like this, spending time in the freezing chill of the snow within the Iron land. He needed to hunt to stay alive, hunting for food, shelter and protection. Mifune easily found the food chain and needed to become the Alpha to stay alive. He relied on his blade, It was his friend. His protector, with his months of training. Mifune began developing into a true Samurai. He was a foe to be recognized in battle. He had became a killer at such a young age. Trivia * Mifune, Originally was taught the basics of Shinobi Skills, This however didn't match in with the Samurai way without Ninjutsu nor chakra elements * Originally the Seven Samurai were only six, But the author changed to Seven as a slight representation to the classic 1950's film'' "The Seven Samurai" '' Which is named one of the greatest movies around. * Mifune carries a plethra of blades around, sealing some in Ninja scrolls, others within some of his many safehouses only known to Mifune himself. Behind the Scenes * Mifune was one of the authors first characters created. His Sword Release was created with inspiration to other Anime. * The armor, Hono no Tachi was created by the author but was refined by another with the aid and guidence of the Author Category:Samurai Category:Male Category:Male Category:Swordsman Category:Original Characters